


Niebla

by safosinmusas



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Bruja, Estatua, F/F, Gato negro, Guardian - Freeform, Hechiceria, Magia, Piedra, Tribunal mágico, Venganza, separacion, spell
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Jiequiong es la bruja más poderosa y como tal, recuperará lo que le han arrebatado y conseguirá su venganza.





	Niebla

Una espesa niebla cubría el suelo de aquella alborotada habitación, las grandes estanterías estaban repletas de botes que contenían extraños ingredientes y la magia vibraba en el aire como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase. Desde un privilegiado rincón, un gato negro observaba lo que ocurría, acostado en el cojín de terciopelo rojo que le servía de cama. Vigilaba cada rincón como un fiel guardián, atento a cualquier peligro que pudiese perturbar el trabajo de su dueña. Había permanecido a su lado durante años, protegiéndola de todo mal y ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo, debía estar más pendiente aún de cualquier intruso. Ella, ajena a la preocupación de su compañero, tarareando una vieja canción de su infancia, mezclaba ingredientes en el caldero, el rey de aquella sala. El humo que desprendía, acumulándose en la habitación, y el color púrpura del brebaje eran buenas señales. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, lo sentía en el aire que respiraba y en las vibraciones de su cuerpo. Aquella vez sería la definitiva, los años de soledad quedarían atrás como si solo hubiese sido un mal recuerdo y conseguirían la vida que siempre habían merecido. No importaba lo que hubiese sentenciado el tribunal mágico o la cantidad de normas que podía estar infringiendo, iba a recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado cruelmente y vengaría la injusticia que habían cometido.

 

Habían pasado cien años desde aquel trágico día, desde que había comenzado a encerrarse en aquella habitación en busca de una solución, desde que había hecho la primera marca en la pared. Cuando los brujos que la juzgaron, que la traicionaron, irrumpieron en su hogar y lanzaron el hechizo que arruinaría su vida y haría añicos su corazón, tomó la decisión de señalar cada día que pasaba sin ella, que se acostaba en una cama que había perdido su calor y que seguía adelante por no haber perdido la esperanza de recuperarla. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó en dejarlo todo, en rendirse; pero no podía abandonarla, no podía acabar con su miseria a costa de su vida. Los miembros del tribunal de magia se creían los seles más poderosos que habían pisado la tierra, criaturas omnipresentes que podían controlarlo todo. Sin embargo, estaban equivocados. Había alguien superior, alguien capaz de inhabilitar cualquiera de sus increíbles hechizos y pronto lo descubrirían. Zhou Jieqiong no aceptaría que ningún brujo le dijese que hacer, demostraría que era la reina y traería de vuelta a la mujer de su vida aunque para ello tuviese que enfrentarse a todos los hechiceros de la tierra.

 

Cuando el caldero vibró y el fuego estalló en su interior, sonrió con malicia.

 

—Vamos, Wang —Llamó a su fiel amigo, llenando el pequeño frasco que le devolvería todo por lo que había luchado y recogiendo el libro de hechizos que le ayudaría en su venganza—. Esta vez no fallaré, volverá con nosotros.

 

Con un simple chasquido, dueña y animal, aparecieron en aquel bosque que habían memorizado después de años de viajes. Caminó entre la niebla, sin dejar de tararear aquella canción, su favorita, la que le cantaba cuando eran pequeñas y se colaba en su habitación porque no podía dormir. Apenas sentía el frío, demasiado emocionada por llegar a su destino y conseguir sentirla una vez más. Años de charlas y caricias sin respuesta, iban a terminar muy pronto y en aquel apartado rincón del bosque, las criaturas que lo habitaban, iban a ser testigos de como funcionaba la verdadera magia, la justa, la que no se hacía a costa de vidas ajenas, la que no se realizaba por envidia o temor.

 

Junto al lago con el agua más cristalina que había encontrado nunca, sobre un lecho de flores rojizas y amarillentas, estaba la estatua de Nayoung, su dulce compañera, de la princesa de sus cuentos. Seguía intacta, con los ojos cerrados y la pequeña sonrisa con la que solía dormir por el simple hecho de estar entre sus brazos. Incluso cuando sus facciones habían sido convertidas en mármol, podía sentir la vida que había en su interior y eso la atormentaba. Durante cien años había permanecido perdida en el tiempo, dormida como si de la bella durmiente se tratase, ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, a lo que la había convertido en piedra. Pero este cuento iba a terminar, sin un beso de amor verdadero que le hiciese abrir los ojos, lo haría con aquel pequeño vial, el último de otros muchos que fracasaron.

 

Vertió la poción sobre su figura, esperando cualquier señal de que esta vez había acertado, de que no volvería sola. Los segundo se volvieron minutos y estos acabaron siendo horas, pero no se movió, siguió allí, observándola, necesitando que esta vez funcionase. Cuando el sol comenzaba a levantarse de su sueño y la luna, a ocultarse, el milagro ocurrió.

 

— Bienvenida a casa, mi amor.


End file.
